Sister of Death
by Ebony Dagger
Summary: An unknown girl wanders into a garden full of vampires...but who is she to them?


Ebony Dagger: A Vampire Knight fanfiction, my first

Disclaimer: I will not own Vampire Knight until fluffy bunnies rule the world...which will be soon, mwahaha...

* * *

"Kon—konbawa." Came a small voice from the corner of the garden.

Kaname, Ruka's and Hanabusa's heads snapped towards the source of the sound. Kain just kept looking at the sand, seemingly seeing things that no one else could. A small girl with one silver grey eye and hair a dark red brown in the moonlight took one light, dancing step forward and remained poised on her tiptoes. Blood poured down one cheek from her torn and ruined right eye socket as she smiled a little and said, "Gomen for scaring you, if that's what I did."

Tipping her head to one side, she looked straight at Kaname and said, "Ah, gomen again, Kaname-sama. I realise now I should not have intruded upon you in this manner, on a pureblood's private playmates."

With a deep curtsey she turned and was about to leave the same way she had entered when Kain spoke up, startling everyone save the new girl, "Wait."

"Ah, hai, Kain-sama." She half-turned and inclined her head respectfully.

"It's rude, don't you think, to just enter someone's private place, interrupt them and then leave again without even giving your name."

She smiled, a small sad smile in that ruin of a once beautiful face, "I am the half-sister of both Kaname-sama and Kiryu Zero-san, beloved of none and claimed as child of none."

Ruka gasped and was at the girl's throat in a second, "You lie!"

With no apparent effort, the still nameless girl pulled Ruka's hands from her throat and held them in place, saying, "Ruka-sama, please do not try to kill me, you have as of yet no reason to hate me. I do not lie if I can help it, and this is no lie."

Kaname took one long look at her and took note of the way her eyes and hair both reflected the signature colours of her separate families, for by this time he was sure she was not lying.

"So what's your actual name, kid? I mean you've told us your parentage and everything, so now your name." Kain spoke up again.

"Abunai." The word dropped from her mouth as barely a whisper.

Hanabusa spoke up now, "Danger. Part vampire and part human hunter in your parentage. So are you a vampire or a vampire hunter?"

Abunai looked up now and her single eye was glowing the colour of new blood as she spat, "I am neither, and both. Part vampire, part human. Both families have tried to kill me. This night they almost succeeded, taking one of my eyes. I did not come here by choice. The scent of blood attracted my curiosity and only then did I realise it was a trap. I came to investigate you, Kuran Kaname, because I heard tales that you are my half-brother. I guess if your parents' guards keep trying to kill me, they don't want anyone finding out about my existence."

There was a rustling in the bushes and Abunai's eye widened in fear and she began to dart away but Kaname got there first, blocking her exit and catching her in his arms, whispering in her ear, "Listen, I'll claim you, then you'll have my protection. Alright?"

"Iye," she wailed, struggling against the dark haired boy's firm grip on her waist, "Iye, protection means I owe you something and I can't."

Kain stood up calmly and walked over slowly, as though he had all the time in the world, then looked at Abunai measuredly, "Hn. Well, whatever, but that thing on your neck, means protection against all vampire hunters and…wow, this one on the other side means you got protection against all vampires too. You're pretty much immune. "

Abunai was so shocked she stopped struggling completely, going limp in Kaname's arms. Her thigh length brown hair fell over her face as Kaname sank gracefully to the ground and adjusted her so she sat on his lap, his twelve year old frame towering over her much smaller spindly one.

Ruka made a sound low in her throat that could have been a growl, and went to sit beside him, "Kaname-sama, shall I call someone? Your bodyguard?"

Kaname shook his head and smiled, "Iye, arigato Ruka-chan."

Hanabusa strode over to crouch beside the foursome, asking Abunai, "So how were you born?"

Abunai eyed the blond boy speculatively, "If this is right, I think that Zero's mother was together with Kaname-sama's father a long time before any of you were born and before the current pairings got together, even before the Kiryus were vampire hunters. I'm actually a lot older than I look, I just never really got fed properly so I'm maybe a bit smaller than your average thirteen year old."

Aido gasped, "Thirteen? You look maybe eight."

A smile appeared on her thin face and she raised one stick-thin wrist as though for inspection, "Maybe. I've been living rough since I was about six so I never got a chance to properly grow or anything. Huh. I haven't looked in a mirror since then either. Speaking of, I'd better be going. Gomenasai for intruding but now you at least know my name, Kain-sama." She gave Akatsuki a strange half smile before struggling from Kaname's arms and brushing off her threadbare sweatshirt and torn trousers. Going to the wall she turned once more to give the small group a last smile out of that bloody, beautiful face before vaulting over and disappearing into the deepening dusk.

There was silence for a long time after Abunai's departure before Aido broke it, asking slowly, "So do we tell our parents about her? I mean she's living rough, has been for years, and people are after her to kill her, no matter those protection symbols."

"No." Akatsuki said decisively, "We leave her be. If we turn her in, she likely will be killed, and she's thirteen, a kid, same as us. Just because her parents made a mistake, doesn't mean she should pay for it with her life."

Everyone turned to Kaname, who nodded silently.

Everyone's parents came to pick them up soon after, and they went silently, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Ebony Dagger: Please review, it staves off the fluffy bunnies' take over :)


End file.
